


and baby creates a thought

by NickyFox13



Category: Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Gen, mentions of drug usage, mentions of rehab, past wendy case/jax teller
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23464297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NickyFox13/pseuds/NickyFox13
Summary: True to Jax's word, Wendy never heard Abel call her mommy. She wasn't sure if it was a huge relief or a terrible loss.
Kudos: 2





	and baby creates a thought

Having nasty comment upon nasty comment thrown at your face like rotten tomatoes got old after a while, pun intended. Wendy hated being everyone's pet fuck-up. She wanted to change, to become the person everyone expected her to be.

Was Wendy a junkie? Yeah, she'll admit to that sin. Doing drugs was an experience that drove her down a spiral of depression and desperation. The feels during her downward spiral of addiction was something she now never wanted to repeat. That's why she decided on rehab, a shining beacon of a place that promised so much. She wasn't sure if she could handle that much difference in such a short amount of time. But Wendy's determination to be a better person outweighed her desire to bow out and run away from her problems.

It was harder than she thought, truthfully. As she promised herself, she dutifully went to rehab. Wendy felt comforted knowing that someone, anyone, believed in her. That her changing was totally possible, that her change was not just a so-called empty promise.

At first, she wasn't sure if the whole process was worth it. Sometimes, very rarely, she craved the drugs that caused her mess in the first place. It was normal, probably, to so deeply crave the stuff that made her live life on the edge of danger. Looking death and darkness in the eyes became so commonplace that anything else felt out of place.

Then suddenly Wendy remembered something vital: Abel. Her baby. Her son. Her boy. The same baby she gave birth to with Jax. She still thought of Jax fondly. Even if they weren't meant for each other, she did grow up enough to know that they did have their good moments together. Wendy disappeared from reality for so long that she almost forgot how to tell time. She briefly wondered what her Abel would look like now. He must have been at least a month or three old. Abel hadn't aged or grown in her mind. The Abel Wendy remembered was still the tiny, fragile little thing, living in an incubator.

She never got to love Abel properly. No memories of his life would live in her mind. That idea alone broke her heart. One scary thought entered her mind: was she ready for a baby, had she gotten the chance to raise Abel?

Wendy would never know. It might have been for the best, not raising a child when she could barely take care of herself.


End file.
